This Is War
by Veraberry
Summary: The story of Aislynn Tabris, a city elf turned Grey Warden who travels Ferelden with her companions to rid the world of Darkspawn. Accounting all her adventures, she comes to find that war doesn't just pertain to battle, but also to love and politics.
1. 01 Arrangement

**01. Arrangement**

A dark cloud would never cease to dampen my dreams, shrouding them in an impenetrable wall of black, twisting and turning them into a void of unimaginable torment and pain. I would lie in my bed, writhing in pain from a darkness, a darkness I would soon become familiar with, as familiar as a mother to her child, a brother to his sister. A darkness, that at the time, I never understood. Screams, shrieks and war cries seemed to be the only audible sound echoing through my ears. I guess would could hardly call such things dreams, t'would seem more like nightmares, frightening ventures deep into my mind that I could never grasp nor figure why they'd rise.

A bard would tell me in my future t'would seem the Maker sent me a sign, visions of what would come to pass.

Apparently, The Maker was rather spot on.

I had awoken from one such nightmare, shaking and drenched in my own sweat, strong hands seizing my shoulder and pulling me into equally strong arms. The memory would never escape me, the last time in a very long time that a child would be held in her father's loving embrace. Sweet whispers that would assure me that all would be fine, that the dark things I saw were only brought on by urge to stay up late into the night, nibbling sweets with my troublesome cousins. '_Everything will be fine my little girl, silence your crying, your Da is here._'

T'would be the last time my father would cradle me in his arms as if I were still a young girl. Perhaps I'd always be the small girl running around the Alienage barefoot, hair pulled into wild pigtails, face covered with mud. To my Da I'd always be his sweet little sparrow, no matter how rough and boyish I passed myself off as.

I would always be his baby.

And he would always be my Da Da, no matter how old I grew.

His fingers were cool to the touch, brushing gently against my forehead as he tucked locks of brownish gray hair behind pointed ears. Though as disfigured as my right ear may have looked, Da had grown accustomed to it's mis-shape long ago. Truthfully, both of my ears should be pointed, as all elf ears would be in Ferelden, however due to...'incidents' in my childhood, my right ear missed it's point, jagged pearly scars marking where the point should be. How such a thing happened...t'would be saved for another time.

"My little sparrow, I thought we were past these fits of yours! Especially with you being so old!"

Like I had always done in my past, I squirmed from my father's grasp, acting appalled by his display of parental love. Once free, it was time to wipe my forehead free of sweat and to not acknowledge my Da's statement. It was true, I hadn't had such a fit since I was but a little girl. But there were nights they would come back, slipping themselves in quietly, forcing me to be silent and still, as if an Incubus was perched atop my chest, holding me down. But what would an Inucbus want with me? I was nothing more than a haughty young lass of Elven blood, I was of no importance, to the heavens or the demons.

Da's eyes were full of concern, boring into me as if he was trying to search my soul for the meaning of such fits and terrors. But alas, as usual, the man would find naught a thing and would be left with nary an answer, but more questions.

"Please Da, concern yourself not. I'm fine, I always am."

Not wanting to force the issue, the man shrugged, patting his little girl atop her head, a crooked smile upon his face. "Well then, if the little one is done, it would be in her best interest to hurry out of bed, today is a very special day and we wouldn't want her to dawdle, now would we?" The smile grew wider as he gazed upon his daughter, this was a proud moment for him, the day his little sparrow became a woman. He arose from the bed, turning and heading towards the linen closet, shuffling through the extra blankets and rags.

Of course, I was utterly clueless. Apparently my mind had slipped whilst I suffered through my nightly delusions. What could he mean? 'A very special day.' Mind utterly blank, wrinkles of frustration setting between my brow, I opened my mouth to speak as my father let out a laugh from the closet. Figuring it would be best to just force myself from my bed, I did so, setting bare feet upon cold wooden floorboards. Leaning forward, my eyes searched for what my Da searched for, wondering what it was that was giving him such delight riffling through the linen closet.

As I stood to gaze over my Da's shoulders the front door to our small home nearly flung off it's hinges as it was opened with a rather tremendous force. Startled, I looked towards the door, expecting to see the King's Army storm in. Did I need to prepare myself for a fight!? However, where there should be a strong force of knights, all there was to be seen was the thin frame of another Elven woman, short fiery red hair adorned with many tightly wound braids. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and as she approached with a broad smile, the stench of whiskey was apparent.

"Dear cousin! You've awakened at last! Now we can party at last!"

Casting blue eyes towards the ceiling, a wave of mild disappointment washed over me, "Shianni...my dear cousin, do you really need an excuse to start drinking?" Sniffing the air about the girl, leaning close, "Apparently not, how much whiskey have you drank? You didn't clean out the shop did you? Other people do like to have a drink after a hard day of scrubbing the scum off of human floors you know."

Shianni let out a snort, rather unfitting of her, but in her mild drunken stupors, she couldn't help but let out the odd noise. Waving her hand towards me, as if to wave off the comment that I had thrown to her, Shianni let out a giggle, "Cousin, why aren't you excited? You should be glowing right now! I'm so envious of you!" she whimpered after her cries, leaving me as confused as my dear Da had.

The look that my dear cousin had given me after my awkward silence was...comical to say the least. "Oh darling Aislynn! Please tell me you didn't forget what today was...did you?" More silence, "By The Maker cousin! You're to be wed today! How could you possibly forget about such a momentous occasion!?"

Upon the mention of wedlock, my heart sank deep into my stomach. The very thought of it made me ill, I tossed a glance over my shoulder to my Da, happily humming to himself ignoring the current conversation. I loved him, I did, but a part of me felt utterly betrayed by this...ghastly union against my will. An arranged marriage was the last thing I had ever wanted, yet here I was, standing dumbstruck by the notion on the very day I would be forced to through my life away. Maker's breath...Why were some parents surprised when their daughters ran away from their life of a prospective bride?

Why hadn't I run away?

Oh goodness!

"Where's Soris!?"

Shianni eyed me suspiciously, folding her arms over her chest, "He's outside somewhere, dressed in his finest of course...I suppose he and a certain someone were planning an...escape? _Hmmmmmm_?" Quickly I shook my head, the bastard had been caught! Curse him, now how was I to escape? Letting out a heavy sigh, Shianni shook her head, "I don't see why you're so upset by this. I would feel utterly honored to be getting married today! Especially with such a good looking fellow like yours." She smirked, playfully hitting my arm, "Oh, that's right, I snuck a peak at your groom-to-be, goodness cousin, you've gotten quite the man! So handsome!"

With a narrow gaze I spoke, unhappily, "Then you marry him..."

"Oh I gladly would! But I don't think your father would be much pleased with that...Anyway," she glanced back at the door, "I need to head off, let you get ready so I can make sure Soris doesn't attempt to run off again. I'll see you later dear _cousiiiiiiin_!"

Groaning, I dragged myself to the old dining table, throwing myself into one of the old, sturdy chairs as I often did when I was unhappy. Face buried within my hands, I felt like screaming at that moment. Fortunately Da had found whatever it was he had been looking for, with a soft thud upon the table, I lifted my face from my hands only to find myself looking upon a folded pile of white...and wonderfully crafted boots. Looking up to Da, speechless, he smiled.

"They were your mother's. I think she would be proud if you wore them."

I tried my best to muster a thank you, I truly did, but my stubborn ways would only allow me to speak other words in a weak cracked voice, "Please don't make me do this..." It was pathetic, to say the least, attempting to ask my dear Da to not force me to marry. I knew that it would be all for not as everything had been said and done, but it was still worth a try right? Perhaps he'd have a change of heart...maybe?

But it was not to be had, the smile upon Da's face seemed to fade in the slightest, leaving me to feel absolutely horrid about what I had asked. He turned from me, walking towards the window to gaze outside at the gathering friends and family, "I'm sorry my dear, but it's tradition. I've already payed your dowry, your husband-to-be has arrived early...your marriage will bring us honor."

Biting my tongue, I sat quietly, afraid that I would say something that would anger him. However he turned back to face me, "Your mother and I were in an arranged marriage, and yet we still found happiness and eventually...love."

I cast my eyes away, feeling a bitter anger well up within me, "Until the humans slayed her..."

Shaking his head, Da walked away from me and left the house. A signal for me to get ready for the 'festivities' to come...


	2. 02 You're Not Invited

**02. You're Not Invited**

"What is on your mind friend?"

The crackling of fire and rustle of iron and leather roused me from my thoughts, a familiar voice from beside me, halting the memories of what seemed like forever ago. Now fully aware, I tossed a glance his way as he sat beside me, concern upon his face. Whether it was for me, or for the trials ahead, I could never be sure. Truthfully, I believed every look of fear, worry, every heavy sigh was for him, he had more to worry about than I. Or at least I had thought. All of my companions had something else to worry over, many a time I had felt a little selfish believing that they risked their lives for me and my cause...until I came to realize that I was just merely a small part in their own play.

How foolish I was.

"There is nothing on my mind, Alistair."

He let out a laugh, not genuine but more of the kind one would let out in spite of someone's attempt to act nonchalant, "Of all the things you are, liar is certainly not one of them. I would believe Morrigan to be a _kind-hearted_, _sweet_,_ innocent_ and _chaste_ woman before I believed you a liar."

We had traveled too long together, he knew me better than I thought I knew myself. Though, in my defense I had never been good at lying. Sure I was able to twist my tongue and gush out pretty words that made even the most noble and stubborn of men swoon, but lying...blatantly lying...I could never do. "I suppose your right...Once, when I was a little girl, my Da had bought me a gift with his hard earned money he had saved working at the arl's estate. It was the prettiest thing I had ever had..." I remembered the treasure fondly, a small smile upon my face.

Alistair took notice, "I've yet to see a smile such as that upon your face, do tell what this treasure was so we could keep that look there just a little longer."

I payed no heed to his words, but happily obliged to talk more of my treasure, "It was the daintiest necklace I had ever seen, crafted from rose gold, I never knew that a chain could be fashioned so thin, yet be so strong!" I closed my eyes, picturing the necklace before me, "The crafter had made the ornament taper into the small chain, growing thicker as it reached the middle. Carefully crafted roses decorated the necklace, of varying shapes and blooms, painted with a light pink, sparkling lacquer. It was...beautiful." I opened my eyes, "And expensive."

"Da told me that I would not be allowed to wear it until I was much older, he wanted to see it on me as a grown woman on my wedding day." I laughed to myself, "He wanted me to be the prettiest bride in the alienage."

"Well that was silly, I hardly think you needed fancy jewels to accomplish that. If anything you..."

Quickly cutting him off as I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, I continued, "Anyway...I was a stubborn and thick-headed child. I wanted to wear the pretty necklace and show it to everyone, so I snuck into my Da's room and plucked the bauble from my mother's jewelery box and put it on." Stupidity quickly began to replace the embarrassment, "I ran outside and showed everyone and they thought I was just the prettiest little elf they had seen. Of course, children could be fickle and one such elf who had never much cared for me decided to ruin my fun." Her name slipped away from my tongue as quickly as I had went to speak it, "She called me such...harsh names, hit me and ripped the necklace from my neck, throwing it upon the ground and smashing it to bits."

"Ouch..."

I nodded, "I cried, and cried, and cried for what seemed like ages. When I had ceased my crying, I gathered up all the broken pieces, ran to the bridge and tossed them into the water below."

"What did you tell your dear old dad when he found out the necklace was gone?"

Thinking back on that very moment, I began to laugh, startling my companion, "He was furious of course, threatened to beat me so hard that I'd grow taller!" With a grin upon my face I continued, "When he asked me what happened, I told him that I was just merely admiring the necklace in my mother's box when a terrible dragon had swooped down into our home, squeezed through the door and stole the necklace from the box! I told him I had tried to fight the beast off, 'tis why I was so bruised!"

"By The Maker, did you really tell him that?"

Again I laughed, "My story had been so outrageous and ridiculous that he laughed at me for the longest time, he even laughed when he gave me a fierce lashing...which I assure you, being lashed whilst someone laughs still makes it rather unpleasant."

"That I happen to know!"

"So yes, I am a terrible liar, either I'm too obvious about it...or I panic and weave a ridiculous tale..."

Leaning forward, Alistair caught my eyes with his own, his usual wry smile upon his face, "So, should you start speaking of Darkspawn flying about on Griffons, would it be safe to assume your lying about something?"

"Most likely."

He laughed, "I would hope to hear some of these tales one day, they sound more exciting than our dull lives of ceaselessly fighting Darkspawn..."

"Hmph..."

Alistair let out a yawn, stretching his arms high and wide as he let himself fall back upon the grass, "Now, if you don't mind, what was it you were thinking of?"

"Just...the past."

* * *

"Are those boots you're wearing under your dress?"

"Eh?"

A young male elf walked beside me staring down at my feet. I looked down as well, hiking the hem of my dress up to gaze down upon my mother's leather boots. I looked to the young man, with fiery red hair just like Shianni's and grinned. They were so elegantly crafted, they seemed perfect to wear in this situation...

"Plan on being a runaway bride, dear cousin?"

"I would have been already, had someone not been caught!"

"Maybe someone shouldn't have slept in so late!"

Furrowing my brow, I let go of my dress, stomping away from my cousin as fast as I could. Of course he was used to such things and kept up a good pace with me. We were on our way to meet with our...betrothed, oh how the thought sickened me! There was nothing more that I wanted to do then turn on my heel and run the opposite direction. These boots would definitely help...not like I was, well, thinking of doing...such a...thing...

"I caught sight of them earlier...My bride reminds me of a frightened mouse! I swear if I were to scare her she'd fall over and have a heart attack!" Soris exclaimed, looking around to make sure the bride was nowhere around.

With a sly smirk upon my face, I looked back at Soris, "I could happily help you with that!"

He laughed, "I know you'd take some sick pleasure in that...so no thank you. But thanks for offering!" He quickened his steps to walk beside me, "I've seen your man as well, it would seem you've gotten quite the catch, I'm sure your father paid quite the dowry for him."

"Silence your tongue! I care not, I just want to get this over with!"

"Soris! Aislynn! Over here!"

Stopping, we found Shianni standing not far off, waving us down. We looked to each other, ready to greet the girl when several men came up behind her. They were tall and dressed remarkably fancy, definitely not elven. No, I think I recognized the one man, but I wasn't sure, and trying to remember who he was was definitely the last thing upon my mind as the man grabbed my cousin's arm forcefully. "Well look what we have hear boys! Grab a whore and let's have us a party!"

Maniacal laughter filled the air, Shianni prying herself from the man's grasp. "Savor the hunt my lads! Take this young elf, much like a doe, so small, fragile, young and pure...so...so _vulnerable_." It was hard for one to ignore the lust burning in his eyes. And it was hard for me to ignore the rage building up inside me.

"Keep you're filthy hands away from me, lest I gut you like the pig you are!" Shianni cried as he stepped towards her and the small group around her.

One of the men beside her stepped forward, terrified but willing to stand up to the man, "Please! We want no trouble, we're celebrating weddings today!"

The man turned, a snarl upon his face, "Silence you filthy elf, I will not have you ruin my fun!" Swiftly, he struck the man, hitting him hard with the back of his hand. He fell to the ground, clutching his face in pain. That was the final straw for me, to strike down one of my own, one who was little threat...How dare he, I could care less about the ruining of my impending life sentence to be caged the rest of all time, these were my people, my family! I would not stand idly by as these human scum walked over them and demanded to take what was rightfully not his.

I began to storm forward, but was stopped as Soris grabbed my arm, holding me back, "Aislynn! I _know_ what your thinking, but fighting might make this worse! Think of Shianni...and yourself!"

Glaring back at him, I ripped my arm from his grasp, "Your concern is noted, now stand by me or be a coward!"

"Maker help us..."

The nobleman turned as we approached, a sick smile upon his face as his eyes scanned my body. My stomach turned as I thought of all the horrible things he was thinking about, "What's this? _Another_ lovely elf to accompany me? My my," he stepped towards me, leaning close, "Such pretty eyes..."

"Your flattery will get you nowhere, I will...for the sake of my people, ask you kindly to leave. Now, please, leave us be."

His men laughed at my request. Another reason that I hated begging to humans, when in the company of others they grew bold...stupid and stubborn. My notion apparently made him laugh, his posture stiff and stern, "Foolish girl! Do you know who I am!?" Ready with a venomous retort, the man looked to Soris who quickly shook his head. He turned, only to meet with the side a thick glass bottle. With a loud shatter, he fell, glass scattering about his unconscious body. Shianni stood tall, victory upon her face as the man's friends ran towards them.

"What have you done!?"

"You fools, this is Vaughn Urien, the arl of Denerim's son!"

The feeling Shianni must have felt was fleeting as her face quickly drained of all color, her hands flew to her face as she buried it away from the world to see. "W-What!? Oh Maker..."

Before the men could go on, I grabbed the closest by his finery, "Listen here human, take your man and be on your way. Speak naught of this to anyone and neither shall we!" With a quick shove, he shot a look of death at me, but I stood tall and refused to sink to his human ways. Though my short stature I was not intimidated in the slightest.

"You'll regret this knife ears! You wait..."

They grabbed the arl's son, carrying him away from the Alienage.

"I've...I've...oh Maker, what shall I do!?"

Soris stepped towards Shianni, placing a hand upon her shoulder to try to ease her worries, "Don't worry, they wont say a thing."

"I...I...I need to go, er...clean myself up." She squirmed out of his grasp, running off. Soris started to chase after but stopped, "Shianni! They wont tell! No one would _ever_ admit being taken down by an elven woman!" With the remark I flung my fist at Soris' arm, he let out a cry, looking towards me, "What!? It's only the truth!"

Shaking my head I turned, only to be greeted by the sight of a shocked mousy woman, and a tall, handsome elf. "Is everyone alright?" the handsome elf asked.

"Everyone's so frightened! What's happened?" asked the mousy girl.

Soris laughed, nervously, "Ha ha, er, it would seem the arl's son just started drinking a little too early!" Folding my arms, looking as unhappy as I was before, Soris quickly spoke again, "Well uh, let us not ruin the happy occasion! Cousin, this is Valora, my betrothed. Valora, this is my cousin, Aislynn."

"A pleasure Aislynn! Soris has spoken highly of you!"

I couldn't help but scoff, "I'm sure that they are all lies, silly Soris! You know better!" My cousin glared at me, I shook my head, looking at the man that stood beside Valora, "And I'm too assume that this...is my husband-to-be?"

He nodded, a pleasant smile upon his face, "Yes, my name is Neloros, I'm very happy to finally see you with my own eyes. You're father has told me much about you, Aislynn."

"Oh, is that so? Well Neloros there is plenty of things that I'm sure he hasn't told you! Such as that I am completely agai...ouch!" Before I could finish my sentence, Soris jabbed me hard in the arm with his elbow.

"I'm sure you and Neloros have **MUCH** to talk about dear cousin, please pardon Valora and I." He looked at me, whispering under his breath, "_For once, just do what's right Aislynn and keep your mouth closed!_"

"S_peak for yourself_!" I replied.

Soris led Valora away, leaving me to stand with Neloros on my own, awkward and uncomfortable. My betrothed cleared his throat to gain my attention, "So, Aislynn, Are you...nervous?"

"Actually I feel rather nauseous...er, perhaps it was something I ate this morning. You?"

"I was, until I saw you."

"Well...that's..._comforting_..."

We stood again in silence, I having no interest of getting to know him. Perhaps I should have been kinder, considering what would happen later...but I couldn't forgive my Da for this. I did have to admit that Neloros was rather handsome, and he seemed kind. But he was too bland for my tastes, I wanted a man of action, of passion, a strong and adventurous man. Not one who dealt many compliments and would probably be as timid as a mouse.

"I'm much looking forward to this, I've made something for you, I hope you'll like it."

A gift? Well, that got my attention, "I would very much like to see it." Which was true, I never had many gifts, any were welcome, not that it mattered from who. Oh so selfish then.

Neloros laughed, "Well, you'll have to wait and see!"

Something bumped into my back, looking over my shoulder I saw Soris, "Come on cousin, we should let them get...reaaady."

Valora smiled, "Yes, that sounds like a good idea!" She laughed, "Don't disappear from us!"

Neloros chimed in, "Or well come find you!"

I shivered, that sounded so...creepy. "I wouldn't _dream_ of it..." grumbling to myself as they disappeared. Oh, I did dream of it, constantly. I was half tempted to run off now and not look back, let them come after me! I cared not, there was a thrill in being chased after all!

"Don't look now cousin, but we have more...company."

"Oh Maker, it isn't Vaughn again is it?"

He shook his head, "No, it's a new human. Quickly, we should deal with him before it turns out like the last."

"Agreed."


	3. 03 Was Never Meant To Be

**03. Was Never Meant To Be**

Each morning was a blessing from The Maker, when the morning sun was ready to shine, it turned from an inhospitable black void to a light gray hue. As the sun would rise higher and higher, color broke through the bleak expanse, from orange to pink and eventually a hazy blue. The morning was a blessing. I would question the feeling that would stir within me every dawn when I happened to arise from my makeshift bag in time to watch the sun rise. Why did I feel so...happy? Alive? Joyous? It baffled me, many daunting tasks lay before me, each new day I could always expect to be in some sort of situation where my life might be snatched too soon from me. There was a possibility that one of my companions may fall, how could I feel so lifted when there was a chance that Leliana would fall? What if Morrigan was overtaken by some foul magic she herself knew nothing of? What if Ali...what if Alistair was struck down by some blade? The thoughts made me have nightmares that not even the taint within me could match.

I would be angry with these feelings, there was no room for happiness! Not for a Grey Warden, not for one such as I with such a tremendous burden!

But there I was, rising from my bed, pulling back the flaps of my tent and sneaking away into the dark morning, just before the sun would rise. Stealing into the nearby forest, or climbing to the nearest cliff, or just walking as far as I could from the camp until the fires were nothing more than hazy glowing orbs the size of fireflies, wandering into the open expanses of the plains around us. Upon reaching my destination, there I would sit, silent and watchful. It was the only time I would let my guard down, not a very smart practice of course, especially in these troubling times...

But these were the only times that I could actually feel like there was some greater good out there, watching the sun rise made me...feel like The Maker was there, sitting beside me and reassuring me that it was still not my time...not our time. I never believed in The Maker, not until I found my life with the Grey Wardens, with Alistair and Leliana. Was it he who compelled me to make the choices I made? Was it he who led me to the cage outside Lothering and helped to free a man who slaughtered a family so he could seek redemption? Was it he who stayed my blade as the assassin knelt before me, when all sensible things would have made me cut the man's head from his shoulders where I stood? What game did The Maker play with me? Or was it really a game at all?

I began to learn that, no matter my choices there were still remarkable consequences, even if the choices I had made seemed the most compassionate. How was I to know that setting the giant free would make him question my leadership and he'd hold his blade against me? And then the assassin, what if he crept into my tent and slit my throat, regardless of the compassion I showed him? Leliana, there were still chances that she operated as an Orlesian spy, what if she was actually working against me? And Morrigan, there was no doubt that she had a different agenda than I, how long will it be until she truly begins to conspire against me? I was forever fearful of my companions, yet I trusted them all, despite their faults.

What if they would be my downfall?

The only one I could truly count on, that I know would never abandon me for some other selfish notion, someone who would always have my back despite the odds against us. Alistair was much in the same boat as I, I remember long ago I had made mention of just leaving it all behind, and he begged me not to leave him. The pain in his voice had been enough to assure me that he was quite earnest in those wishes, and I had never thought of such things again.

Maybe this journey would have been better were it just Alistair and I.

Each new morning was a blessing from The Maker.

It was another day that my suspicions were wrong and we were all still alive...

* * *

"I understand congratulations are in order for the both of you on your special day."

The human that had crept in was remarkably armed and looked quite capable of holding his own against a few elves. He looked seasoned, heavy wrinkles upon his face, though his hair was dark, I had to reckon he was much older than I. Something about him however, had told me that there was something special about this man, something powerful...something dark. Perhaps it was his eyes, you could almost see the pain and the battles within them. He caught me scrutinizing his appearance and quickly I looked away.

"Thank you for your congratulations ser, but we would...uh..."

Shaking my head at my cousin who seemed quite incapable of fighting battles with words, "Leave. Please. We've enough troubles with humans today and we'd like no more."

The man stood his ground still, "I'm sorry, but I have no intention of leaving here."

It was the first time in awhile that someone had willingly come into the alienage and refused to leave. Most humans that found themselves here were feeling, risky. Nobles found themselves here for one of two reasons, when they wanted to experience and adventure, or when they were looking for whores. Guards only showed themselves here for one reason, to kill. To see a fully armed human here, who was not already threatening to kill the lot of us, or taking women, was...odd. And unsettling. Why was he here? I cared little, though intrigued by this human who willingly wanted to stay here and witness an elvish wedding, I still wanted him gone. I wanted nothing more to do with humans on this day, especially since I considered it to be my day of imprisonment.

"You don't seem to _understand_ human, if you do not leave, I will force you to."

"Aislynn..."

The man chuckled lightly to himself, "Surely you can see I'm both armed and armored, it wouldn't be such an easy feat."

A frown settled upon my lips, staring the man dead in the eyes, I challenged him yet again, "Either way, you'll be leaving."

"In the face of danger, she still stands tall! Even without a blade she's willing to fight, her bravery is quite commendable, wouldn't you say Valendhrian?"

Before I could open my mouth, I heard footsteps approaching. No sooner had I looked then stood an old elf, one that we all considered our leader here in the alienage. He smiled, looking to the man and then to myself, "I find the world has far greater need for those who can stay their blades," Looking up to the man, who towered over him despite his age, "It is good to see you again, Duncan my friend."

"And you as well."

I looked to Soris, unsure of what to make of this. Had he invited this human here? "You know this human?"

Valendhrian nodded, gesturing to the man, "May I present Duncan, the leader of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden."

Why had that name sounded familiar? Grey Wardens, I could have sworn I had heard it...somewhere. But where? When? I searched my mind, recalling stories from my childhood, when it came to me, "Grey Wardens...the warriors that once rode Griffons into the heat of battle?"

Duncan laughed, "Once long ago, but no longer. Though I have to admit, a Griffon would be rather useful on long trips."

The old elf beside him smiled, "Yes, Grey Wardens, powerful warriors that fight the Darkspawn and keep our lands safe." A look of concern spread across the man's face however, "Though Duncan, I have to wonder why your here."

"I'm afraid the worse has happened, a Blight approaches the land, I'm afraid that I must start looking for more Grey Wardens."

Valendhrian nodded, a grave look upon his face, "I see...but you have caught us at quite an...awkward time Duncan." Looking to Soris and I, he continued, "There are to be weddings today, for both these children..."

Clearing my throat, I interrupted the two, "If I might?" Both looked to me, "Perhaps I'd be able to join these Grey Wardens? If there is a threat to Ferelden, I'd like to fight it..."

The old elf shook his head, as did Duncan, leaving me feeling somewhat foolish, "Right now is not the time for such thoughts, you are to be wed soon, this is not the proper discussion to be having child." Frowning, he looked to Duncan, I had hoped I had not gotten the man in trouble.

"Please, by all means, attend to your festivities, what I have to discuss can wait till afterwards."

Valendhrian nodded, "Yes. Now, for Maker's sake children, take your places!"

* * *

My feet felt heavy as we approached the gathering. The closer I got, the more like stone they felt. Soris had to nearly drag me towards the platform, I felt ready to faint. Perhaps I should have forced myself to, postpone the wedding as long as I could! Yes...no, because knowing my luck, Da would force me to we even on my deathbed. Taking each step like it was my last, I was certain that my husband-to-be was actually my executioner. Such a colorful imagination I had.

Valora giggled as Soris took his place beside her, and I could feel myself wanting to throw up. "Oh Soris! There you are, I was so afraid you had run off!"

Soris laughed, "No no, I'm here, and don't worry Neloros, I've brought your beautiful blushing bride in tow!"

As I walked past my dear cousin, I made sure to hit him as hard as I could, eventually taking my place beside Neloros. He gave a reassuring smile, his eyes glittering with some sort of joy I know I'd never be able to understand, "Aislynn. You look...radiant."

I suppose the comment was supposed to make me blush, and I did try my best to look humbled by his flowery words, but inside I found myself thinking of other things. Of conversing with this Duncan, begging him to recruit me into the Grey Wardens so I could fight against the Darkspawn. Oh how I wanted to fight, defend my country, prove to the people that elves weren't just slaves and servants, we were warriors, defenders! And if this Duncan would deny me...I would run off, and join the King's army. Either way, I would fight, no one would stop me! I would just have to...devise some plan to escape my husband-to-be.

"Well...I guess it happens now." Soris looked to me.

"I...I...I can't do this."

He laughed, "HA! You've had your chance to run!"

A Chantry priest walked up upon the platform, followed by Valendhrian. He smiled to the both of us, and then began to speak to the crowd, "Friends and family, today we celebrate not only this joining, but also our bonds of kin and kind." He paused, I searched the crowd, finding Duncan standing off from the crowd, watching, "We are a free people, but that was not always so," this was usually my least favorite part of the weddings, the rambling on about Andraste and freedom, "Andraste, The Maker's prophet, freed us from the bonds of slavery," What did this really have to do with a wedding anyway...

"As our community grows, remember, that our strength lies in our commitment to tradition..."

My father caught my eyes, he smiled, proudly...and my heart sunk, how could I be making him proud? I was fighting against his wishes, everything he was doing was to make our lives better...and I fought against him...how selfish.

"...And to each other."

The Chantry priest thanked the old elf, taking her place before us, she had a kind face and looked rather happy to be here in the joining of kin, "In the name of The Maker, creator of this world, and in who's name we say the chant of light..."

Something caught Soris' eyes, as he moved his head to look past the priest, as did I. Nausea quickly came back to me as a young lad led a group of men towards the gathering, instantly I recognized him. Soris pointed to the man, the priest turning to be surprised by the nobleman.

"O-oh! M'lord! This is an..._unexpected_ surprise!"

The man came accompanied by several heavily armed guards. This was not going to end well...not at all.

"Oh, Mother! You didn't know? We were invited!" He pushed past several elves, guards knocking them to the side. His goons took places behind the women gathered upon the platform, "You see, actually, we're having a little party and it seems that our lady guests have decided not to come, so, we've come to find some..._entertainment_."

"This is a wedding! I will not have yo-."

"Silence!"

The priest quieted, stepping away from the man, her head cast down as if she were trying to pretend this was not going on...some help these Chantry folk were. Vaughnn paced, eying all the women up. Perhaps measuring up which ones he could take with ease. "Well, what do we have here? Grab that one with the tight dress," He gestured to Valora, "And those two over there..." He looked around, this time searching for a familiar face, "Where's the bitch that bottled me!?"

"She's over here Vaughnn!"

One of the men grabbed Shianni, she struggled but he held a grip on her that not even she could worm herself out of. "Stop! Let me go you filthy, disgusting bast..."

"Oh she will be quite the _riot_ won't she?" He turned around, his eyes landing upon me, and how I wished to pluck them out. "What say you boys? Room for one more?" They laughed as he stepped towards me, "That dress is rather flattering on you, but I think it would look better upon the floor, don't you think?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out as something pushed me back. Looking, I found Neloros' arm upon my waist, he stepped in front of me as if to protect me. I was taken aback, unsure of what to do. He cast a quick glance to me, "I won't let them harm you." Neloros returned his attention to Vaughnn, a look of pure hatred within his bright eyes, a look I thought I'd never see. "You will not touch her you cad!"

No matter what Neloros would have done, it wouldn't have mattered in the end. He let out a vicious laugh, shoving Neloros away from me. I watched the man fall back, apart of me wanting to go to his side, but the fighter in me made me stand tall before Vaughnn. I could feel his breath upon me, hot and heavy, sickening. No words were exchanged between us, there had been no time anyway, he had struck me, swiftly and as hard as he could muster. A sharp pain shot through my temple as something jagged and cold hit me, perhaps one of his rings, I wasn't sure.

What I was sure of was that I was falling and everything turned to black.

Everything was silent...


End file.
